The Twins Meet (#1 in the Kenobi Twin Series)
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi never thought much about his family, but now he has a chance to actually meet them. Please R/R but be easy on me.


Title:The Twins Meet (#1 in the Kenobi Twin series)  
Author: Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Archive: Please ask first  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to GL and his companies, I'm just borrowing it for fun. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
The Twins Meet  
by Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
  
Chapter 1  
Obi-Wan sat back on his heels and looked at his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The two were on a small, crusier heading to an unknown destination. At least, unknown to him. Qui-Gon would not tell him anything about this mission. He had so many questions, but Qui-Gon always avoided answering them. It was frustruating. Qui-Gon did usually not tell him somethings about their missions, but he had never kept all the information from him before.  
Slowly, Qui-Gon opened his eyes, coming out of meditation. His Padawan was staring at him, his eyes questioning.   
"Yes, Obi-Wan?" The Master asked innocently, standing up and stretching. Obi-Wan followed his motions, never once taking his eyes off of him.  
"Will you please tell me where we are going?" The Padawan asked once more, not able to keep it inside.   
Qui-Gon took a seat on one of the chairs, motioning for him to do the same.  
"Yes. I believe it is time." He paused, thinking of the best way to go about this. "We are traveling to the small planet called Earth."  
"Earth?" Obi-Wan echoed. He frowned. "I've never heard of it before."  
"It is a rather new planet, discovered not long before you were born. The population's only sentient species are humans who haven't achieved long distance space flight yet. They know nothing of the Republic or any other sentient species."   
"Master, I don't understand." The 14 year old frowned. "If it isn't part of the Republic, why are we going there?"  
"Obi-Wan, we are going to meet your birth family." Qui-Gon stated. Obi-Wan froze. His birth family?  
"My family..........why?" He couldn't think of anything else to say. He had hardly ever thought of his birth family as an initiate and even less since becoming Qui-Gon's Padawan. Qui-Gon and the Jedi were his family.  
"At some point during a Padawan's training, he or she is introduced to their birth family." Qui-Gon explained. He paused, a flash of pain crossing his face for a brief moment. Suddenly the Master changed the subject.  
"Come." Qui-Gon stood. "It is time for lunch. I don't want your family to think I starve you." Obi-Wan grinned. He was hungry. Jumping up, he hurried after Qui-Gon into the small kitchen.  
  
*****  
Qui-Gon quietly prepared their lunch. His mind wasn't on it though. He was thinking of the past. The last time he had taken a Padawan to meet their birth family, he had lost him to the Dark Side. He glanced quickly over at Obi-Wan, who was silently staring at a wall. Why Yoda had decided for Obi-Wan to meet his family so young, he still couldn't understand. The earliest he had ever heard of a Padawan being introduced to their birth family was 16. He had met his birth family when he had turned 18. Obi-Wan was only 14. Did his Master know something he didn't?   
"Master?" Qui-Gon jumped at the sound of his Padawan's voice.  
"Yes Obi-Wan?" He asked, turning to the boy.   
"Is something wrong?" The boy met his gaze, worry and amusement written on his features. Amusement?  
"No Padawan. Why do you ask?"  
"You just poured the juice down the waste compactor." Qui-Gon looked down in shock at the carton he was holding. It was completely empty, and so were the glasses which were standind by the sink. The sink on the other hand had a thin pool of purple liquid slowly disappearing down the drain.   
  
Chapter 2  
I looked up from my cereal, quietly watching my parents. They were acting strange, alot quieter than normal. They seemed to be really uncomfortable. I watched as they looked at each other, talking softly so I couldn't hear. Just then, Dad and Mom walked over to the table. Mom met Dad's eyes with a look that said, 'Do it.' I could practically feel waves of nervousness coming off of them. There was also guilt, happiness, and excitement. I had always been surprised at how well a person's expression could tell you so much. Angie and Owen looked up as they sat down.  
"There is something we need to tell you." Dad began. "We're going to be having company for a little while." That didn't sound too bad. Could they be guilty for making me move out of my room once again? Nah, I did it so much, I was used to it. Besides, they had never seemed this guilty before.  
"Who?" Megan asked as we exchanged a look.  
"Two Jedi. A master and an apprentice. " Dad replied. My eyes widened. Jedi? Mom had told us several times that we were from another planet. Actually, Mom, Dad, and I were from another planet. Megan, Owen and Kirsten had been born on Earth. I had only been a baby when our parents had come with their families for a simpler life. Mom had told us about the Republic and the Jedi and their home planets. But I had never expected to actually meet a Jedi. But why us? Why would these warriors come to see us?  
"Why?" I asked, looking from Mom to Dad, back to Mom.   
"The master is an old friend of ours." Dad began. If he was an old friend, why hadn't he visited before? And why hadn't I ever heard about him? Mom and Dad exchanged another look. "He is bringing his apprentice to meet us."  
"Why?" I asked again. Why now? Why should this Master suddenly want to bring his apprentice to meet us?  
"Because he is your brother."  
"We have another brother?" Megan asked. I glanced at Owen. He looked excited. I couldn't blame him. He had always thought he only had sisters.  
"How old is he?" Owen asked.  
"He just turned 14." I frowned. I had just turned 14. Mom couldn't have had 2 babies so close together. It is impossible!   
"I'm confused. How can we both be 14? Its impossible..." I paused. Well, not impossible. Twins were born only a few minutes apart. I looked over at Mom. Could it be?  
"Katie, he is your twin brother." My mouth dropped open, letting out a gasp. I am a twin? I have a twin brother?! I am a twin!!?? I didn't know what to say. I had seen Parent Trap several times, and had dreamed of being a twin and meeting my lost sibling countless times, thinking of what I'd say and do when I learned the truth. But, now it had really happened and I was speechless.  
"Breathe, Kat." Megan joked, making us laugh. She was right. I had forgotten to breathe.  
"When are they coming?" I managed to get out.  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 3  
"Master, isn't there anything you can tell me about them?" Obi-Wan asked his Master as he stretched his muscles for sitting still for so long meditating. (Or trying to meditate in his case.) They had 4 more hours to go and the anxiety was killing him. What would they think of him? Would he be treated as stranger by his own family?   
"There's not much I can tell you, Padawan. I haven't heard from them in years." He looked down at his Padawan, hiding a smile. Obi-Wan was usually very calm.   
"You know my family?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. Even his own Master knew his family better than he did.   
"Yes, I've known your parents for awhile now." Qui-Gon decided not to tortue his Padawan any longer. Obi-Wan looked silghtly disoriented. "Sit down Obi-Wan before you break something and I will tell you everything I know." In the blink of an eye, Obi-Wan was sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for him to begin. Laughing silently, Qui-Gon sat in the chair across from him.  
"I met you're parents before you were born. They were newlywed and I needed directions. They ended up helping me several times, they even saved my life. We became good friends." He paused, trying to figure out what to say next. He remembered how surprised he had been to find his beloved Padawan was the son of his friends. " The last I heard from them was they had moved to Earth for a more peaceful life with their families. We've hardly communicated in the past 13 years. The Council gave me a datapad with some brief detail about your family. I've already looked it over. You're welcome to read it now." He handed his Padawan the pad, then left, giving his Padawan some privacy.  
Obi-Wan's eye widened at what he read. He hadn't even wondered if he had siblings. 3 sisters and 1 brother. Kirsten was 3, Owen was 8, and Megan was 12. The next part really shocked him. He had a twin sister. He was a twin. He had never suspected that he was a twin. What is she like? What are they all like? He sat back, sorting out what he had just learned.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The ramp sssssssllllllllllllllooooooowwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy lowered to the ground. Obi-Wan felt like there were Corellian Mamoths fluttering in his stomache. He had never felt so nervous before. The ramp lowered to show a prarie. They hadn't been able to land in the city or anywhere populated, for fear of atracting unwanted attention. A little ways away stood 5 people. 5? His family. Following his Master, they approached the people as the ship took off. He was surprised when the woman who must be his mother gave his master a hug.  
"Hello, Qui-Gon."   
"Hello Cara." He said, returning the quick embrace, before shaking hands with his father.   
"Hello Don."  
"Good to see you again." His father replied, smiling. Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to move up next to him.  
"This is your son, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan had never felt so awkward before. What should he say? Before he could say hello, he found himself being hugged by his mother. Surprisingly, it didn't feel awkward at all. She didn't seem like such a stranger anymore as she stepped back. There were tears of happiness in her eyes. His Dad also gave him a quick embrace.   
"Obi-Wan, this is Megan, Owen, and Kirsten. We're sorry Katie wasn't able to make it. We didn't have enough seats for everyone." His mom explained as he shook hands with his siblings. Kirsten stood by their Mom, staring up at them nervously. Megan and Owen looked at him and Qui-Gon shyly. He smiled at them, hoping to reassure them.   
"Come, we should head home. You must be tired after your long trip." His dad said. He and Qui-Gon began walking towards the transport some distance away. His mother wrapped an arm around his shoulders giving him another hug and a small kiss on the forehead. He began to relax even more, walking beside his mother. But still, some of his nervousness remained. He stilll had to meet his twin.   
  
  
Chapter 5  
I had never been so nervous in my entire life. The wait was killing me! They would be getting back at anytime. Still, the minutes seemed to last hours. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Flipping thorugh the channels, nothing caught my eye. I couldn't sit still any longer. Turning off the TV, I walked into the kitchen. Maybe the mail was here. Grabbing the mailbox key off its hook, I walked to the door to go out. Why should I be nervous? Its only my twin brother. Who I have never met in my entire life. What will he think of me? Will he like me? What will he be like? Just then, I heard a small click behind me. Oh no! I spun around. It was too late. The door had shut. I had just locked myself out of the house! I ran to the back. No use. All the doors were locked. We had given the next door neighbors a key, but they weren't home. Great first impression. What would my twin think of me locking myself out of the house? I got up and began walking to the mailbox. Might as well get the mail. It wasn't there. I turned just in time to see the car pull into the garage. I took off down the street. Now I was late! Could this day get any worse? 'Well, at least they won't know I didn't lock myself out', a little voice said in the back of my head.  
  
*****  
I burst through the door and almost ran into a tall man in a dark,brown robe. I stopped myself just in time, but attracted 7 pairs of eyes.   
"Katie, I would like you to meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn." I shyly shook the big man's hand, blushing slightly. I had almost crashed into a Jedi! Looking up, I met his gaze. His eyes were a deep blue and held a kindness in them. He smiled gently.   
"Hello Katie." He said softly. I found myself relaxing, liking him instantly. Then I noticed a short, blonde haired boy behind him. Our eyes met.   
"And Katie, this is Obi-Wan." I stared at him. He stared at me. Time seemed to freeze. What should I say?   
"Hello Katie." He said, smiling slightly, never taking his eyes off me.   
"Hi, Obi-Wan." I replied, smiling back. Neither of us spoke.   
  
Chapter 6  
Later that day, Obi-Wan walked down from the room he was sharing with Qui-Gon. Katie was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, petting a brown feline. She looked up and smiled as he approached. The cat watched him nervously as he sat down next to them.   
"Shhhh, its ok Chessie." Katie whispered softly. He held out a hand and gently pet her. At first, she shied away, then began to purr.   
"She likes you." Katie said softly. Obi-Wan looked up, surprised at her comment.   
"I'm sorry Katie." He suddenly said. This time it was her turn to be surprised.   
"About what?"  
"About the way I acted when we first met. It was rude of me to stare. I shouldn't have acted that way even if I was nervous." She laughed suddenly.  
"You don't have to apologize. I was just as nervous. I was so nervous I locked myself out of the house." He found himself grinning at her. She looked up and met his gaze.  
"We both acted rather stupidly today, haven't we?" He laughed.  
"Definitely!" She said, laughing again. They stayed that way for a moment. The nervousness was completely gone by the time they finished. Katie sighed, then smiled at him.  
"Its good to see you again brother."  
  
  
Chapter 7  
That night, Qui-Gon awoke suddenly. Confused, he sat up and looked around. What had made him wake up? Was something wrong with Obi-Wan? One look at the boy in the bed next to his denied that. He was sleeping peacefully, covers aray. Suddenly, he felt another small surge in the Force. Like the first. Now Obi-Wan was awake. He up startled and almost fell off the bed.  
"What is it Master?" He whispered.  
"I'm not sure." He said, grabbing his lightsaber and using the Force to keep the door from creaking. Together, they walked down the small hallway and peered around the corner.What they saw shocked them. Katie was lying on the floor in her sleeping bag, sleeping peacefully. But that is not what caught their attention. What did were the several small objects floating above her, then setting down only to once again rise into the air. Motioning for Obi-Wan to stay put, he walked down the stairs and over to Katie, ducking under the objects. Yes, the surges were definitely coming from her. If this was a shock, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Qui-Gon leaned forward, trying to discern what she was muttering. The only word he could make out shocked him.   
"Master Quegrtan ." The name of a hero to many Padawans and Knights. The name of a Master who had fought bravely in the Sith Wars, sacrificing his life for the cause. The name of a long dead Jedi. How could she have known his name? Unless it was just a mistake. But that was quite some mistake. It was hard for humans to correctly pronounce the name unless they heard it many times. She had said every syllable correctly and clearly. Well, he would wait and see. He would keep an eye on Katie for the rest of their time visting.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Huh, what? Slowly, I woke up. What had I been dreaming about? It seemed to be on the edge of my memory. As I tried to remember, the faint glow left over from it disappeared. Sighing, I opened my eyes. Another dream I couldn't remember. Oh well, not important. It happened all the time. Right then my biggest concern was getting myself to completely wake up. With a groan, I rubbed my face and sat up. I wanted to go back to bed. My eyes just didn't want to stay open. Forcing them open, I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Megan, Owen, and Kirsten were in front of the T.V. watching Arthur. Mom was standing at the counter in the kitchen, making batter for waffles.  
"Good morning." I said with a yawn as I walked over to the table and plopped down into my usual seat.  
"You're up early." She commented. I glanced at the clock. 8 o'clock. Definitely too early to get up. Especially during the summer. With a groan, I rested my head on the table, trying to wake up.  
  
Chapter 9  
Qui-Gon woke up again. This time, it was noise that woke him. A delicious aroma was coming into their room. His stomache grumbled slightly. He was hungry. Getting out of bed, he stretched to wake himself up better. Turning to Obi-Wan, he gently shook his Padawan.  
"Obi-Wan, its time to get up." He said gently. The boy groaned, the slowly opened his eyes. For a moment he seemed to debate wether to go downstairs and eat whatever it was he smelled or stay in bed and sleep somemore. His stomache seemed to win and he reluctantly got up out of bed. As Obi-Wan completely woke up, Qui-Gon got dressed. They had both brought clothes that blended in better with what the humans on this planet wore than their Jedi robes. Once Obi-Wan was dressed, they headed down. Megan, Owen, and Kirsten sat in front of a primitive holovid, watching something. Cara was just taking out the first waffle. Katie was at the table. He smiled at the sight of her. She was still in her pajamas and still tired. Apparently she was like her twin when it came to mornings. She was sitting in one of the chairs and had her forehead resting on the table top, completely motionless. He would have thought she was asleep if she hadn't looked up when they walked over.  
"Good morning." He said, taking a seat across from her.   
"Good morning." Cara said cheerfully. Katie just smiled sleepily, then sat up, surpressing a yawn.  
"Didn't you sleep last night?" Obi-Wan asked Katie as he sat down next to her.  
"I was out all night and still feel like I didn't get an ounce of rest." She said, yawning again.   
*****  
Qui-Gon looked over at Katie. She was quietly skimming through the morning news, not paying any attention to him. Now was his chance. He gently used the Force to feel her mind. Not feeling any wall blocking him out, he began to head deeper into her mind. All of the sudden, a Force pushed him out. He sat there, dazed for a moment. Then, making sure she hadn't noticed anything, he tried again, even more gently. strong mental shields slammed into place, blocking him from getting in once again. He pushed against them and recieved a confused look from Katie. She could feel him and somehow knew it was him. Qui-Gon stopped, turning his eyes away. She just shrugged and stood up. Picking up her plate, she set it on the counter and headed upstairs.   
  
Chapter 10  
Obi-Wan looked out of the window as they headed for their destination. It was weird riding in a transport with actual wheels. At first, when his mother had started up the car, he hadn't been sure it would actually go. The last time he had actually seen a transport with wheels had been at Coruscant's histroy museum and those had only been replicas which didn't really go. He had been an initiate then, only 7. At times it felt as if they were taking off through the atmosphere. It was that bumpy! His master didn''t seem to notice and only looked out the window quietly, occasionally asking his mother some questions.   
"Where are we going?" He asked quietly, turning to his sister. She turned away from the window.   
"The mall." She replied, then looked back out the window. The what? What in the galaxy was a mall?   
"Its a giant building filled with different shops." She answered like he had asked it out loud. His head jerked up and he stared hard at her. She gave him a weird look. "What? You asked me a question and I answered it. What's so surprising about that?"  
"Katie, I didn't ask you anything." He said slowly.  
"Yes you did. You asked me what in the galaxy a mall was." She was now frowning.  
"No Katie. I thought it." Obi-Wan glanced over at his Master, who had been listening to the whole thing. Qui-Gon met his Padawans gaze. Was it possible?  
  
Chapter 11  
My mind wasn't on shopping for the time we were at the mall. I kept on thinking back to my previous conversation with Obi-Wan. My heart had stopped when he said he had thought it. Then how come I had heard it out loud? Had it been out loud? Had I actually heard it? Thinking back, I tried to remember hearing a sound. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember hearing a sound? Had it been inside my head? No, that was impossible! How could I hear Obi-Wan's question in my head? But, still, it seemed like thats exactly what happened. But how? How could I know what Obi-Wan was feeling? I shook my head. I had a feeling I would find out soon.  
  
Chapter 12  
That night Qui-Gon, sat outside, watching the stars appear. So far, everything he had seen had pointed to one thing. Katie was Force-sensitive. Still, he wouldn't know for sure until he got her midi-chlorian count. But how? If he asked for a blood sample, she would definitely ask questions. He didn't want to tell her just yet what he suspected. He wasn't sure how she would react and wanted to keep from finding ot for as long as possible. So, he had to some how get a blood sample secretly. Just then, he heard someone walking by the side of the house. There was a small yell and a skid. Qui-Gon jumped up and walked over to the side to find Katie and Obi-Wan in a tangle on the ground. Obi-Wan appeared to be alright, but Katie was holding her knee. Obi-Wan helped her up, then noticed his Master watching.  
"Padawan, what happened?" He asked.  
"Its my fault." Katie interrupted, bending over to hold her knee. "I tripped and knocked Obi-Wan over in the process." Qui-Gon surpressed the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed like Obi-Wan and Katie shared another similarity. He walked over to Katie.  
"Is your knee alright?" He asked, kneeling down to check it. She removed her hand, letting him see the several bloody cuts she had gotten from the rocks on the ground.   
"Come, lets get you fixed up." He said, leading her to where he had been sitting, then pulled out his medi-kit. Ever since he had taken Obi-Wan as a Padawan, he had begun to carry a small medi-kit in his belt at all times. Taking out a disinfectant, he gently dabbed at the cuts. As he did, he grabbed a small com-link disc and quickly scraped a little of the blood on to it. Katie winced and looked at him curiously, but kept silent. Then he put on a small bacta patch.  
"There, good as new." He said. She stood up and tested her knee.  
"Thank you." She replied, poking at the bacta patch. Qui-Gon smiled, for more than one reason. He now had everything he needed.  
  
Chapter 13  
"Do you have a com-unit?" Qui-Gon asked Don and Cara later that evening. They exchanged a look of surprise and nervousness.  
"Yes, it is hidden down in the basement." Don stood up. "Would you like to use it now?"  
"If its not too much trouble." He replied, following him down to the basement. Don headed to the small nook in their basement and carefully removed several boxes away, revealing a com-unit heavily layered with dust.  
"Its probably older than the ones you use nowadays, but it works." With that, he left, leaving Qui-Gon to himself. Qui-Gon quickly entered Master Yoda's com-unit number, then waited. The screen turned blue, then almost immediately, Yoda showed up on the screen.  
"Qui-Gon, not expecting you, I was. Trouble is there?" The little, green Master stated. Qui-Gon bowed in respect.  
"No, there is no trouble Master. I'm calling in about a strange occurance here. Katie Lars, Obi-Wan's twin sister, has been showing signs of being Force-sensitive." Yoda's ears perked forward and his eyes widened slightly.   
"Force-sensitive, you say? How know you?"  
"The other night she was levitating small objects in her sleep. I have reason to believe she is being trained unknowingly in her sleep. "  
"Taken Midi-chlorian count, have you?"  
"Not yet, Master. I have a sample of her blood though."  
"To me, send it. Take count, I will." Qui-Gon nodded and fitted thedisc into the right slot. The screen turned white, meaning he had been put on hold. Qui-Gon sat back and waited. He didn't have long to wait, though. Soon, Yoda appeared back on the screen.  
"Right you are, Qui-Gon, Force-sensitive she is."  
"Her count is high, then?"  
"Identical to Obi-Wan's, it is." Qui-Gon stared in shock.   
"That's unusual."  
"Yes. Unusual, it is. Bring her in front of the Council, you should. If right you are about being trained, dangerous it is to leave her unsupervised." With that, the screen went blank, leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts. What was he going to tell the parents? Whatever it was, he would tell them tomorrow. They were going out to dinner without the young ones. But what would he say?  
  
Chapter 14  
Qui-Gon sat back in his seat for a moment, arranging his thoughts. How do you tell 2 parents that you want to take a second child of theirs away?   
He cleared his throat, getting their attention. "We need to talk about your daughter, Katie." He started. The look in their eyes told him they knew what he was about to say.  
"She is Force-sensitive, isn't she?" Cara said quietly, surprising him.  
"Yes. You noticed then?"  
"I guess we've known it for awhile. There have only been little things here and there. When she was 3 or 4, I would notice a cookie or something slightly hovering in the air. But as she got older, I thought it went away. It hardly ever shows anymore. " He nodded, expecting that. As she was being trained in her sloop, she must have unconsciously taken control of her Force use.   
"I contacted the Council the other night. They would like to test her. Maybe train her." He said softly. Tears appeared in Cara's eyes and Don wrapped an arm around his wife. They gazed at each other for a moment before Don turned back to him.  
"Its not our decision to make. Katie must decide."  
  
Chapter 15  
I looked up from the game of Rummy I had been playing with Obi-Wan. I had taught him the game earlier. It was amazing how competetive you could get in Rummy. Mom and Dad walked in, followed by Qui-Gon. They had glum looks on their faces. Something was wrong.   
"Hi Mom, Dad." I said cheerfully.   
"Hello Katie." Dad said as Mom took off her coat. I was shocked to see that her eyes were watery. Yes, something was definitely wrong. I stood up and went over to them.   
"Are you Ok?" I asked, looking from one to the other.  
"Katie, we need to talk." I suddenly had a bad feeling in my stomache as I followed them outside. I was surprised to find Qui-Gon follow.   
"Katie, Qui-Gon wants you to go to Coruscant with them when they leave tomorrow night." My mouth dropped open. Whatever I had expected them to tell me, it definitely wasn't that.   
"What?" I managed to say. "Why?" I turned to look at Qui-Gon.  
"You are Force-sensitive, like your brother. The Council would like to test you."  
"I am?" I said, then the next part caught up to me. "They do?"  
"Yes."   
"It is your decision, Katie." I didn't know what to say. Whatever I chose would change my life forever. I looked at them, then down at my hands.   
"Can I think about it?"  
"Yes, but you must decide by morning." Qui-Gon said gently. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or Obi-Wan." I just nodded.  
"Um, can I be alone for awhile." I asked. I needed to think.  
  
Chapter 16  
I sat back miserably. What should I do? I had gone over it a thousand times and still didn't know what to do. I wanted to go, I really did, but I didn't want to leave my family either. I didn't want Mom and Dad to feel like they had lost another child. I didn't want to hurt them. And I was scared. No. I was terrified. What would it be like to train as a Jedi? From what Obi-Wan had told me, a child started their training at an early age. Noone over the age of 2 had ever been accepted for training before. That would mean there would be noone my age beginning training. I would be alone most of the time because Obi-Wan would still have to go on missions with Qui-Gon. But, what if I failed the test and had to come home, but didn't want to come home? What if I loved it there and was forced to come home? I leaned forward and held my head in my hands.   
"There are too many what ifs." I complained to myself. Another reason I wanted to go. I didn't want to be seperated from Obi-Wan again. It was like some sort of connection had formed between us these past few days. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. Of maybe never seeing him again. But that would mean I would have to leave home, leave my parents, leave my family. I had left home before to visit our grandparents, but not like this. I would be going into a completely different enviroment, surrounded by strangers. Obi-Wan would be there, but only for a few days at a time. And I wouldn't see my family for who knows how long if I was accepted for training.   
"Katie, are you alright?" I jumped, startled by the voice, then spun around.  
"Obi-Wan, don't do that! You just gave me a heart-attack!" I yelled.  
"Sorry." He said, sitting down next to me. "Now, are you alright?"  
"No. No I'm not alright. I don't know what to do!" I suddenly felt mad. Mad at the Jedi. Mad at Qui-Gon. Mad at Mom and Dad. And mad at me. "I shouldn't have to make this kind of decision! I mean, I'm only 14! I shouldn't have to choose between hurting you and hurting Mom and Dad! Why couldn't the Jedi have taken me with you?" Then, just as fast as it had come, the anger left, leaving me tired and worn out. "Oh, Obi. I don't want to hurt anyone. What should I do?" He wrapped an arm around me and we sat there for a moment.  
"I want you to come, but this is up to you." He said simply. I looked at him and managed a small grin.  
"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear." He smiled back, but said nothing. I relaxed slightly and began sorting through everything once again. Back to round one.  
  
Chapter 17  
Slowly, I opened my eyes. What? Where was I? What was I doing in the back yard? Suddenly, it hit me.   
I had fallen asleep while thinking last night. Looking to my right, I found Obi-Wan was still asleep. We were both covered with an opened sleeping bag. I pulled the cover over my arms, tucking my legs up onto the seat and listened to the morning birds sing, trying to forget that today I had to decide what my future was going to be. I had decided, right before falling asleep, what I was going to do. I was dreading when I would have to announce it. Better to let them think I was still asleep and let me have a little piece for a short time more. Shaking the gloomy thoughts from my head, I looked back at Obi-Wan. I couldn't quite keep from laughing quietly. He looked so funny. His hair was sticking every which way. His head was resting against the back of the seat, his mouth opened wide. If it had been raining, he would collect alot of water. Suddenly, he let out this funny little half-snore and opened his eyes. For a moment he looked around dis-oriented.  
"Good morning." I said, startling him. Suddenly, he rememebered where he was.  
"Good morning. We slept out here all night?"  
"Yep. Good thing it was warm last night." I replied. Just then our stomaches rumbled at the same time. We looked down, then up at each other.   
"Ok, that was weird." I said, then stood up. "We better go get some breakfast before Owen and Megan eat it all." He smiled and stood up. Gathering the sleeping bag in my arms, we headed up.  
  
Chapter 18  
"I've decided what I'm going to do." I said, causing everyone to look up. We were eating lunch. All morning I had been waiting for when everyone was together. This was the time. I saw Mom and Dad tense. This was going to be hard.  
"I want to go to Coruscant." Everything was silent for a moment.  
"Are you sure? Training to be a Jedi is a hard life." Qui-Gon spoke up. For a moment I thought he was trying to make me change my mind, but realized he was being completely honest with me.   
"Yes, I want to go. Besides, I might not even be trained." I said. Mom wasn't quite able to conceal the hurt on her face. "I guess I'd better pack." I ran upstairs to Megan's room, where I had moved my clothes and stuff. Once I was safe in the confines of the room, I let the tears come. At that moment, I hated myself. I hated what I was doing to my family. Grabbing my backpack, I threw in a change of clothes and a few personal items. Checking through my stuff once more, I headed out of the room and almost ran into Obi-Wan who was heading into the room he was sharing with Qui-Gon.  
"Katie, come here." He said, motioning for me to follow him. Having nothing better to do, I did, dropping by bag in the hallway. Closing the door, he turned to me.  
"Are you sure you want to come?" He asked seriously.   
"What? You don't want me to come anymore?" I asked angrily. Whenever I get sad, I lose my temper very easily.  
"No. That's not what I mean. I just want to make sure your sure. I don't want you to decide what to do just because of what I said last night." He replied gently, trying to keep my temper from igniting.   
"I know." I sighed, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure about what I'm doing. I've thought about it all morning. It feels right."   
  
Chapter 19  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, we were standing in the middle of a field, away from the city, waiting for the ship to arrive. I looked up in amazement as a huge ship landed softly in front of us.   
"Its time to say Good-bye." Qui-Gon told me and Obi-Wan. We had to hurry. You never knew when someone might just happen to come in view of the ship. Qui-Gon said good-bye first, saying something gently that I couldn't make out. I watched as Obi-Wan said good-bye, getting long hugs from Mom and Dad. When he stepped back, I caught him quickly rubbing away a tear. It was my turn. Obi-Wan and I had said our good-byes earlier to Megan, Owen, and Kirsten. I bit my lip as Dad pulled me into a hug.  
"Good-bye sweetie. I love you." He whispered into my ear. My eyes were beginning to water.  
"Bye, Dad." I managed to get out. Mom stepped up and also gave me a hug.  
"Bye Mom." I whispered, afraid if I spoke any louder, I would start crying. She smiled in reassurance as we parted.  
"You both make sure to write, Ok?" Mom said, tears in her eyes. I smiled and nodded, knowing I would burst out crying if I said a word.   
"Come, it is time to go." Qui-Gon said gently, laying a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and turned to follow him. As I got to the top of the ramp, I turned to look at Mom and Dad. They stood there, watching us leave. The tears began flowing as I looked at them. I turned and walked the rest of the way into the ship. Was I making the right choice?  
  
Chapter 20  
Obi-Wan glanced over at the door that led to Katie's quarters. She had disappeared into them when they had first departed and hadn't come out since. That had been 4 hours ago. Suddenly, he ducked, just missing his Master's lightsaber that had been heading for his neck. Rolling under the blade, he jumped up, parrying another strike.   
"Focus, Padawan. You must focus." Qui-Gon stated as he attacked over and over again, driving Obi-Wan back towards the wall. Not a good position to be in. Qui-Gon had decided he needed to practice sparring since they hadn't had time while on Earth. He was usually completely focused on trying to beat his Master for once, but today was different. He was worried about his twin. This time, as he glanced at the door once again, Qui-Gon managed to tap his arm with his lightsaber blade. Obi-Wan winced as it bit into his skin, leaving a red burn. His gap in concentration was all Qui-Gon needed. Before he knew it, he was on the ground, Qui-Gon's lightsaber pointed at his neck, signaling a killing blow, and the end of the match.   
"Padawan, how many time do I have to tell you to keep your concentration on the moment, not on your anxieties?" Qui-Gon sighed, helping him to his feet.   
"I'm sorry Master. I can't help it. She's been in there ever since we left." Obi-Wan looked once more at the door.  
"Then this will be a good lesson in patience." Qui-Gon stated, an amused sparkle in his eyes. "Come, we should treat that burn of yours." Just then, Katie walked out, holding a hand on one arm gently.  
"Katie, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked, concerned.   
"No...I mean, yes. Yes, I'm fine." She said, distractedly.   
"Then why are you holding your arm like it is injured?" She looked down in shock at where she had instinctively been holding her arm like it was cut. She let go immediately, revealing a small patch of skin that had turned a red color. Obi-Wan stared in surprise, then walked over. He held out his arm. It bore an identical mark. They looked at each other in surprsie. Qui-Gon walked over and checked her arm, touching the mark carefully.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"Not anymore. It stung for a minute, like I had burned myself, then suddenly went away." She looked up at him. "What's going on?"  
"I'm not sure, but I have a theory. We'll check it in a moment. First we must dress Obi-Wan's burn." He said, guiding the twins out of the room.  
  
  
Chapter 21  
I watched quietly as Qui-Gon put a patch, like the one he had put on my knee, onto Obi-Wan's arm. I glanced down at the mark on my arm. This was too weird. Why would I get a mark when Obi-Wan got burned? It just didn't make sense. To me, at least. Qui-Gon stood up and led us into a third room, kneeling down on the floor. Obi-Wan did the same. Not knowing whatelse to do, I copied them.  
"Katie, it is time you learned how to meditate." I nodded. Meditate? "I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything." I closed my eyes and tried to clear out all my thoughts. It was tough. Thoughts about home and doubt about what I was doing kept popping up. Finally, I got it as clear as it was going to get. Suddenly, it felt like I was joined with something. I could suddenly see the room, but my eyes were still closed. I could see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan kneeling in front of me, their eyes also closed. It was funny. I could actually slightly feel something connecting the 2 of them. Just then, it felt like someone pushed me towards Obi-Wan. Focusing on him, I saw...felt something connecting us. I could feel his emotions. He was just as surprised as I was.   
//Obi-Wan?// I thought, feeling very silly the moment I thought it. He wouldn't hear me.   
//Katie?// He sent back, startling me that I opened my eyes. The room seemed to spin around me and I felt very dizzy and faint. I closed my eyes again, trying to stop the spinning. It slowly went away, and I could open my eyes without getting sick. Obi-Wan was watching me worriedly as Qui-Gon took his hand off my forehead. Off my forehead? What had he been doing?  
"What happened?" I asked, completely confused at the moment.   
"You came out of meditation a little too quickly." He told me gently. "My suspicions were correct. You and Obi-Wan share a bond. A twin bond. It surprises me how strong it is. Maybe even stronger than the Master/Padawan bond Obi-Wan and I share."   
"Is that why I have this red mark on my arm? And why I could talk with Obi-Wan through my mind?" I asked.  
"Yes. In time you will learn how to control the link between you." Suddenly, a look of amusement came over his face. "Then you won't have to worry about identical injury marks showing up on you when Obi-Wan gets hurt all the time. "  
"Master!"  
  
Chapter 22  
Obi-Wan glanced at his sister's face as they approached Coruscant. She hadn't said much since they had discovered the bond. Katie must have felt his eyes on her because she suddenly looked up.  
"What?" His twin asked.  
"Nothing." He replied. Obi-Wan turned back to the viewport, surpressing a sigh. Silence. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Katie, what's wrong?" He asked, turning to look at her.  
"Nothing." She said. He just keept on staring at her.  
She let out a sigh. "OK, you win. Stop looking at me that way. I'm nervous. What if I freeze up during the Council's test? " Obi-Wan nodded. The chance of her being allowed to be trained was very slim. She was 14 and so far noone over 2 had been accepted into the temple. Just then, Qui-Gon came in.  
"We'll be landing soon. Collect your things." The Jedi Master said, going over to stand by them.   
"Have you contacted the Council, Master?" Obi-Wan asked when Katie left to gather her things.  
"Yes. Once we freshen up a bit, we are to take Katie to them." Qui-Gon replied. He smiled when he saw Obi-Wan's worried frown.  
"Don't worry, Padawan. She'll do just fine."  
  
Chapter 23  
I walked nervously beside Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as we made our way to the Council chambers. I had major butterflies in my stomache. They were about the size of wooly mammoths. We stepped into a lift and Obi-Wan pushed a button. The butterflies in my my stomache were going crazy. Qui-Gon must have sensed this, because he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet his gaze.  
"You have nothing to worry about, Katie. Just answer their questions truthfully and you'll be fine." He told me kindly. I just nodded. I didn't exactly trust my voice right then. We reached the floor a little too quickly for my taste and continued down the hall towards the two tall chamber doors. Qui-Gon gave me one last comforting look, then the doors slid open and we walked in. Following Qui-Gon in, I tried to ignore all of the eyes on me. I failed. I looked at the different aliens around me, trying to keep from staring. I had never seen an alien before. One had horns sticking out of his head in several places and a face that looked like it was cracking. Next to him(?) was an alien with a long, thin neck and a niseless head which reminded me very much of the shruken heads from the Amazon or wherever. There was a pretty woman next to him with a strange blue tint in her skin and what looked like squid tentacles hanging from her head instead of hair. Then there was a green alien with long, whit hair cover his face almost completely. He also didn't look like he had a nose. There was a midget with only one eye, a very sour face, and ears the size of a donkeys; a small, green something that reminded me of the roll dolls back home except much more wrinkly; an old guy who looked like he had gotten hit in the head with a hammer one to many times, another green troll, a man that looked like he was half bull, half man; and an alien with a head that looked like it was made up of the small intestines and brain. To my relief, there were also 2 more humans: A bald, black man and a kind looking women with brown hair. Qui-Gon stopped in the middle of the floor. Both he and Obi-Wan bowed, which I quickly copied. My attention focused out the windows. The view was amazing! You could see for miles. For a moment I thought I could just make out the curve of the planet.   
"I trust your vacation went well."The bald, black human said.   
"Yes, thank you, Master Windu." Qui-Gon replied.   
"Brought someone to be tested, you have?" One of the small, green trolls asked. His voice was funny sounding, but not unpleasant, and he had a weird way of talking. I would have to ask Obi-Wan about it later.  
"Yes, Master Yoda."He moved and stood just behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. I welcomed his small comfort gratefully. "This is Katie Lars, Obi-Wan's twin sister."  
"The Force is strong in her."He said. I suddenly felt someone trying to probe my mind. Without thinking, I swatted it away and put up a wall around my brain. Yoda's ears went up in surprise. "Test her, we will. Signal you, we will, when finished."  
Qui-Gon gave my shoulder a small squeeze, then he and Obi-Wan left. I was ready to panic. They had left! I thought they were going to be with me!  
"Nothing to fear, you have." Yoda said kindly. Suddenly I was surrounded by a comforting feeling. I almost jumped at the change. Almost instantly, I felt better. Still nervous, but not terrified.   
  
Chapter 24  
Master Windu put down the screen he had been holding and nodded at Yoda. I was beginning to feel exhausted. I had just finished naming pictures that popped into my head. It had been very weird. Yoda had instructed me to clear my mind and focus on the small screen. Then I was to say what popped up onto the screen, which only Master Windu could see. It had startled me when all of the sudden a ship I had never seen before in my life appeared in my mind.   
"How feel you?" He suddenly asked.  
I hesitated. "Tired, Master Yoda."  
"Afraid, are you?"  
"A little."  
"Your thoughts dwell on your brother." The Jedi to Yoda's right said. I just nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Was it some sort of quiz?  
"Where did you learn to shield your thoughts?" Master Windu asked.  
"I don't know." I answered truthfully. Racking my memory, I found it to be true. I didn't remember at all. I had been sitting in my room, thinking, when I found I could do it.  
The Jedi then turned to one another, carrying a conversation I couldn't hear. Just then, the door opened and in came Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I immediately smiled, relieved that they were finally back. Obi-Wan returned the smile. For a few minutes, noone said anything.   
"Right you were Qui-Gon, trained she has been."Yoda said. I stared in surprise. This was news to me.  
"Is she to be trained?" Qui-Gon asked.  
Yoda and Mace Windu shared a look. I felt my hopes drop.  
"Yes, she will be trained." Master Windu said. "She is to be evaluated at the end of the month to see how she is doing and then at the end of the year to see if she is ready to be a Padawan. She is in your charge until Master Kath is ready for her."  
"New life, you are beginning." Yoda said. "As is custom, new name you shall recieve. Protect your family, it will."  
I froze. A new name?  
"Kadi-Wan Kenobi, you will be known as while you are with the Jedi." Yoda continued. Kadi-Wan Kenobi. Hmmm. I like it. Now Obi-Wan and I sound like twins. I smiled. Yoda nodded approvingly. "Dismissed, you are." We bowed and walked out.   
  
Chapter 25  
Quietly, we walked down several hallways until we reached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters. Yoda was right. This was a whole new life for me. I wonder what Mom and Dad are going to think of my new name? I hope its OK with them. Personally, I like it. It sounded right. It was going to take some getting use to. Good thing it sounded alot like Katie. We walked into their quarters and Qui-Gon immediately sat down, slipping off his robe. Obi-Wan disappeared into one of the smaller rooms.  
"Make yourself at home, Kadi-Wan." He said. I collapsed onto the couch, releaved that it was finally over. Suddenly, I thought of something.  
"Why did they pick Kadi-Wan as my new name?" I asked Qui-Gon. He smiled like he had been expecting me to ask that.  
"Kadi-Wan is the ancient form of Katie. Obi-Wan is the ancient form of Ben." He explained. I nodded. Obi-Wan's birth name was Ben. I sat back again, thinking about the meeting with the Jedi council when I remembered something.   
Before I could say anything, Obi-Wan came back. He had also taken off his robe. He took a seat by me on the couch. The three of us just sat there, relaxing.   
//I wonder who Master Kath is.// I thought.  
"Master Kath is in charge of all the initiates." Obi-Wan said nonchalantly. I looked at him, surprised for a moment, then a grin broke out on my face. The bond. I had forgotten about it. It was going to take alot of getting used. Everything was.  
  
Chapter 26   
I felt very awkward as we walked through the big dining hall to a table that wasn't full of Jedi. I tried not to notice the eyes on me as we walked through the rows. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. I sat down beside Obi-Wan and began to taste the food. It was very good.   
I ate silently, listening to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talk about a sechdule and a new saber move. Things that I would soon understand. Just then a kind looking Jedi walked over to our table.  
"May I join you?" She asked Qui-Gon.   
"Of course. Have you heard from the council yet?"  
"Yes", she said, sitting down across from me, by Qui-Gon.  
"Ter-Rea, this is Kadi-Wan Kenobi. Kadi-Wan, this is Master Kath." Qui-Gon introduced us.  
"Its nice to meet you Kadi-Wan."She said with a smile. I immediately liked her.   
"You too, Master Kath." I replied shyly, but remembering my manners.   
  
During dinner, Qui-Gon and Master Kath went over various things. I found that I wasn't that hungry, so instead, I studied the place. It was huge! I had never seen a cafeteria so big. As my eyes went over all the Jedi eating and talking, something caught my attention. A boy with startling white hair cut short like Obi-Wan's was staring at me. I didn't like the way he was looking haughtily at me, so I glared back, meeting his gaze without wavering.   
"Kadi-Wan, do you mind coming with me now?" Master Kath suddenly asked, standing up. I nodded my head and stood up too.  
"Goodnight." I said to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.  
"Night Kadi." Obi-Wan said. Kadi?   
"Goodnight." Qui-Gon nodded. Master Kath nodded to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan then headed for the doors. I followed her. Once we were out into the hallways, she waited until I was standing next to her.  
"Do you have anything in Qui-Gon's quarters?" She asked.  
"Just my backpack." I replied.  
"Then we'll stop by there first." She said. We began walking towards their quarters. I looked at everything we passed.   
"So, how do you like your new life?" She asked, looking down at me.  
"I like it, so far. Its going to take some getting used to." I was surprised to find how comfortable I felt around Master Kath now. "Whenever someone calls me Kadi-Wan, I feel like looking behind me to see if they are talking to someone else."  
She laughed." Yes, I see how that will take some getting used to." She stopped and I realized we were outside Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters. I ran in quickly and grabbed my backpack. Closing the door behind me, I joined Master Kath again.  
"We're going to stop by the tailor to get you some new clothes." She said. While we walked through various corridors, she pointed out various rooms and gardens. I was soon completely lost. I was pretty sure we would see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters once we turned a bend, and it would be a whole new hallway! She must have seen my expression because she laughed again.  
"It may be confusing now, but you will soon memorize it."  
  
Chapter 27  
I soon found myself in the tailors room being measured for my new Jedi robes. The old Jedi quickly took the measurements, then disappeared into another room. She came back out with a pair of boots and a large package. She handed them to me. Then, after bowing to Master Kath, disappeared into another room. We left and headed through severl more corridors, stopping at another door.   
"Here is your quarters Kadi-Wan. My quarters are right next door if you need me. I will be back in an hour so we can go over tomorrows sechdule."She smiled at me, then disappeared around the corner, leaving me alone in the hall. I quickly punched in the code she gave me for my door, and headed in. After about 3 minutes of searching, I found the light switch and flipped it on. Closing the door, I set my things on the floor and looked around. It was alot smaller than Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters, but bigger than my old room. To the left there was a small room which I guessed was the bathroom. In the wall, there was a small window showing the lights of Coruscant. Next to the window was a desk and chair and a small consol of somesort. It looked kind of like a TV screen on the front. On the right corner of the room was a bed and nightstand. Next to the bed there was a dresser. There was also a couple chairs and a small table. All in all, it was a very cozy room. I dropped my backpack on the desk and started to put away my new clothes. 5 tunics, 2 sashes, 5 pairs of pants, a pair of pajamas, a belt, and the small bag. Curious, I opened up the bag and dumped the contents on top of the dresser. There were several leather thongs for my hair, a toothbrush, a brush, some fingernail clippers, and a hairbrush. I gathered the things together and went into the small room. I was right. It was a bathroom. There was a bottle of shampoo in the shower. In one of the drawers under the sink was some toothpaste. The other was empty, so I put mmy things in there. I walked back out and glanced at the small clock on the nightstand. Master Kath wouldn't be coming in another half hour. I decided to empty my back pack. I placed the small picture of my family on my nightstand. My journal in the desk. The change of clothes I had brought under my tunics. My pocketknife on the dresser. The small stuffed teddy bear on my dresser. A few other things in my desk. I sat on the bed and looked around. Now it felt more like home. Just then the door chimed.  
"Come in." I called. Master Kath walked in, carrying a datapad. She looked around.  
"I see you've unpacked." She stated. I noticed she was just standing in the middle of the room.  
"Oh, please have a seat." I said. She sat in one of the chairs at the table. I quickly joined her.  
"Since you're new and are alot older than the initiates in your level, you will have private tutors." She said. "For the first week, I'll help you get to where you need to be. At 9 tomorrow, Master Yaddle will begin teaching you the basics. Then, at 12, you have 45 minutes for lunch. At 1 Master Luctas is going to teach you lightsaber skills. At 3 Master Vera will begin teaching you negotiating skills,philosophy, and things like that. At 6 its dinner, then you have the rest of the evening off. OK?"  
"Yes, Master Kath. I think." I frowned, trying to remember everything.  
"That's why I'll be helping you tomorrow." She replied with a laugh. Then she showed my how to send and recieve calls through that weird looking consol.  
  
Chapter 28  
Groaning, I peeked out from under the covers, disoriented. Suddenly, I remembered where I was. I was immediately wide awake and sat straight up. I looked at the chronometer. Master Kath was coming to get me in an hour for breakfast. I decided not to chance it and got up. Grabbing my new clothes, I headed for the bathroom. After a few tries, I was able to get the tunic on with the sash wrapped around my stomache perfectly. Then, after brushing my teeth, I brushed out my hair. Not wanting it to get in the way, I quickly braided it. For a moment, I stared at myself. I looked different in the Jedi Robes. They were alot more comfortable than my normal clothes. Satisfied with my appearence, I went back into the room. The sky was beginning to get lighter. I glanced at the chronometer again. Master Kath would be here in 10 minutes. Going over to the dresser, I pulled out my belt and put it on, then pulled on my boots. Still having some time left, I folded my pajamas and put them away. Just then, the door chimed and Master Kath walked in. I bowed like she had taught me the night before.  
"Good morning, Kadi-Wan. Ready to go?"  
"Good morning. Yes, I'm ready ." With that, we headed out. As we made our way to the dining hall, I tried my best to memorize how we got there, but still got a little turned around. Walking in, I didn't feel so awkward anymore. Maybe it was because I looked more like a Jedi with the new clothes. As I got my breakfast, I suddenly felt something. It was like a mental tap on the shoulder. I turned to see Obi-Wan waving. Master Kath saw also.  
"Go on, I'll get you when its time to go. I need to talk to another Master anyways." So, I made my way to where Obi-Wan was sitting. He was sitting with 3 other Jedi our age.  
"Good morning Kadi." He said as I sat down next to him.  
"Good morning." I said. It was amaxing how quickly I had gotten used to being called Kadi. Maybe it was because my name was Katie.  
"Kadi, I would like you to meet Bant, Garen Muln, and Reeft." He said, indicating the three sitting across from us. "Guys, this is my twin, Kadi-Wan Kenobi."  
"Hello." I said.   
"Obi-Wan, how come you never told us you are a twin?" Garen asked teasingly. Obi-Wan just smiled. I listened as the boys talked about stuff I didn't understand. Bant kept on looking at me.  
"Do you want to get together tonight after classes?" She suddenly asked so only I could hear.  
"Um, ok." I said, hesitantly. It was still weird talking to someone who wasn't human. "I finish at 6."  
"Great. I'll meet you here at dinner?" She asked, smiling gently at me. I think it was a smile.  
"OK." Just then Master Kohn came up.  
"Time to go." She said. I said goodbye and followed her out.   
  
Chapter 29  
The rest of the day went pretty fast. Master Yaddle is the same spieces as Yoda. She was very patient, even when I dropped that rock on her head. Master Luctas was also patient. He was completely calm when he had to show me the same technique for the millionth time. Its a good thing we used stick instead of real lightsabers or else I would have cut off several things you don't want to lose. Master Vera was just as kind as Master Luctas and Yaddle and didn't mind explaining things ten times. By dinnertime, I was exhausted beyond belief. My brain felt like exploding from everything I had learned. Several things had come very easily. I found myself feeling like I had done them before. It was weird. Maybe it had to do with my being trained in my sleep like Master Qui-Gon had said. After getting dinner, I headed over to where Bant was waiting. Garen, Reeft, and Obi-Wan weren't there. I spotted all three of them with their Masters.   
"So, how was your first day here?" Bant asked.  
"Exhausting. I have never been this tired in my whole life."I said, collapsing onto the seat across from her.  
"So, I take it you don't want to see the gardens?" She asked innocently.   
"Are there animals?" I asked, suddenly interested.   
"Yes, at least a hundred."  
"I'm not that tired." I replied.  
We spent the rest of the evening exploring the gardens. Bant told me about every animal we saw. Some reminded me of the animals back home, while others were stranger than I could have dreamnt. That night, as I lay in bed, I smiled to myself. This wasn't so bad after all.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
